sarahstributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay'vins Background
Jay'vin's History: At the turn of the millennium the Drow society of Ethril-Sols, the second largest Drow city of the Underdark, were ravaged and forced to flee near to the surface by the Mineral Plague. A time span when rocks grew sporadically underground, absorbing everything it touched and turning it to stone, expanding from the core. The Drow rose to the surface above what was once their great city, their numbers depleted and those left living broken to find the beginnings of the first Orc civilization and called it Solos. The Orcs, while wary at first soon, accepted the Drow into their fold. Together they shaped their civilization and took in others to try to create the greatest city they could; for the Drow it was to replace the city and numbers they once lost. While they could not fully integrate their societies rules and beliefs into the brutish way of the orc their ideals thrived within their own community. The Former Heads of the Houses of the city of Ethril-Sols that survived the Mineral Plague formed a shadow government, on which they based off their own way of life; the ways of the Spider Queen. The males were forced to pretend to be leaders in the Drow society to the outside world, to stave off the ideals of weakness from their main allies in the city. But truly the Matron Mothers ruled the Dark Elf society in the way of assassination and the will of Lolth. Purges would happen often for any Matron that fell out of favor with the Spider Queen. Entire families going extinct in a night, No one would speak of or acknowledge unless one of the house survived to claim retribution. It was a closely kept secret to all but the Drow and their slaves that this form of government existed in the city, as the families purged by one another would simply “move back to the Underdark”. The leading family in the Drow society were the Faeron’s, their bond to the Spider Queen considered unquestioned as they had been the head of the Drow society in Ethril-Sols since before the Mineral Plague. They were also the house known by all the Drow to be the main reason for purging in the city of Solos, considering all out of the favor of Lolth to be unworthy of furthering their race. That doesn’t go to say that only the Matron houses existed, as there were many no-named Drow families living among the city, in the lowest of circles, as well as many male Drow with no family that had either been banished or died off. And this is where it starts, Doesn’t it always with Drow? The race that seems to belong to the Goddess Lolth, The Spider Queen. As a newborn Jay’vin was always enthralled by the chaos created by spiders. The way they controlled their prey and even their predators, using the fear and the adrenaline to herd everything that moved around them into their near invisible web. While he held no love for them he couldn’t help but admire how they created and took advantage of chaos and fear. From catching trapped and frightened prey to escaping while others jumped around in a fear induced frenzy. Something so small being powerful enough to scare what are Titans to them. If it wasn’t for growing up in a crime ridden and vengeful city, he would have likely emulated spiders as much as he could. But Jay’vin learned early on how Drow were thought of, and what happens when you get caught. After his first few beatings from other children and adults alike, Jay’vin learned to adapt quickly. He took on a façade of a Drow righteously angered by the way people thought of and treated his kind, and the false desire to change the minds of those around him with hard work and dedication. He did this by joining the ranks of the Solos Guard Trainees. His real reason for joining it, to learn the ways of combat and become an unstoppable force able to protect himself for when his schemes failed. In the guard he trained hard but always down played his abilities, keeping those around him in the dark of his true skill. In secluded areas he would train tirelessly his speed and precision to its true potential as well as his skills in criminal affairs. And while he trained over the years his false identity slowly started to become twisted with his own and partly transformed into his true ambitions. After a few years in the guard Jay’vin finally grew impatient with his life and started to test his smaller schemes to create and take advantage of the chaos he would bring. Each time he was successful, and he grew bolder with each win. Too bold, he learned when he was sitting in a cell later one night. He was caught trying to steal from one of the riches Human families in the city. Instead of being sent to time in the mines, as was the usual in the city of Solos, he was branded on his right arm, with the mark of the Sacrosanct and shipped off to his doom. TL;DR: Jay'vin kills things.